


The game we play

by Shadysproof



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Can be taken as non-con at the beginning, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadysproof/pseuds/Shadysproof
Summary: Em bit his lip hard glaring ahead at that stupid shit eating grin playing across 50s features. 50 continued to smirk deciding to throw in a wink to top it all off. This causing Em to huff out out a breath, snapping his head away as his cheeks flushed.He knew this stupid motherfucker was trying to get to him, and in public too.He and 50 had this game they liked to play, well if you could even call it that. It all started the day he signed him.





	The game we play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is purely fiction. I do not own or know any of these characters.

Em bit his lip hard glaring ahead at that stupid shit eating grin playing across 50s features. 50 continued to smirk deciding to throw in a wink to top it all off. This causing Em to huff out out a breath, snapping his head away as his cheeks flushed. 

He knew this stupid motherfucker was trying to get to him, and in public too. A low growl escaped from Ems lips at the thought as he pushed back from the table roughly. He headed towards the thankfully unoccupied bathroom cursing under his breath with every step. Yeah, he was pissed. 

He and 50 had this game they liked to play, well if you could even call it that. It all started the day he signed him.  
_________________________________________

Over a year ago:  
“I know you’ll really bring it man, your fucking incredible. I’m glad we snatched you up before someone else could,” Em spoke sincerely standing up from his position in his reclined office chair, then reaching out to clasp 50s hand and pull him in for a side hug. 

50 returned the movement them both then breaking apart. Em watched as 50 flashed those big, bright teeth at him, grinning as he spoke these next few words, “Yeah, yeah I know you only signed me for my good looks.” 

50 had thought the expression on Ems face was priceless as he watched it switch from shock to confusion, eventually landing on a small smirk his left eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Yeah you got me,” Em laughed lightly slapping a hand on 50s shoulder as he walked past him, shaking his head in attempt to rid of the smile playing across his lips.  
_________________________________________

He hadn’t thought much about it at the time. Settling on just thinking 50 already felt comfortable enough to joke with him.  
But it only seemed to get worse from there.

Em couldn’t remember just when exactly those innocent words turned to dangerous touches. He swallowed hard thinking of one specific instance he knows he can’t forget. 

The time 50s hand had somehow made its way up his thighs, smirking as Em stiffened trying to keep a straight face in front of Proof as he rambled on about this new club Em just ‘had’ to go to. He thanked god that day. Thanked he was able to control himself enough for nobody question what was happening underneath the table. 

They’ve never spoken about that, not since Em excused himself jerking off in the bathroom, not being able to look 50 in the eyes for the remainder of the day.

What irony that he was once again back in a bathroom, feeling sexually frustrated. Except this time he’s hearing footsteps and watching carefully as the door breaks open, 50 walking in a small smirk still being held. But there’s something else too, a look of concern Em thinks.

“Come on man, I was kiddin,” 50 holds Ems gaze leaning back against the door. 

Em rolls his eyes breaking the stare, “Yeah, somehow I don’t believe that.” 

50 goes to say something then decides against it instead turning to lock the door. He moved closer to Em who is currently leaning against the sink a look of suspicion and lingering anger displayed on his face. He places his hands on either side of the sink trapping Em between them. “Why, you wish I wasn’t?” He challenged licking slowly over his own bottom lip. 

Ems mouth went dry wondering what had gotten into 50 today, it’s not supposed to go this far. 

“Wish I really did want to push you against that table,” 50 leaned in whispering in Ems ear in a deep tone. 

Em shivered frozen in place, his breathing quickening. “..gave you what you needed,” 50 breathed out.

Em made a low growl in the back of his throat pushing 50 back harshly, as if snapping back to reality. 

“Knock it off already,” he snapped, face flushed as he felt his body betraying him with every word 50 spoke. 

50 was momentarily shocked, but reached out grabbing Ems wrist and pulled him back towards him just as roughly. “No.” 

He grabbed Ems waist kissing him passionately, taking his bottom lip between his teeth dragging them across before slowly releasing it. Em had tensed in surprise, making a strangled sound of protest as 50 let go. 

Ems heart hammered against his chest as he stared wide eyed at 50 in surprise. He was used to the flirting, but this was a kiss. It was unexpected. It was intimate. 

When 50 shot him that shit eating grin again, leaning in once again to capture his lips, Em found he wasn’t pissed anymore. In fact as 50 flipped them once again pressing him against the sink and ground his hips forward, he found himself moaning. Shooting a smirk back and giving in.


End file.
